Hopeful
by BELL100ARKE
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke have been best friends for years. But will they just stay friends? Will they ever admit there feelings for each other? What if other people get in the way? Eventual Bellarke ][ others ships ][ Please read ][ modern world Au
1. Netflix And Just Chilling

**I HAVE NO PLANS FOR THIS STORY YET BUT I'M GOING TO TRY UPDATE OFTEN**

 **I HAD HEAT STROKE WHEN I STARTED WRITING THIS, SO I'M SORRY IF THERE ARE A FEW MISTAKES.**

 **AU**

 *** more reviews means more updates ;) ***

CLARKE POV

I opened the pantry door, my eyes scanning through the contents, trying to find something my stomach desired. I grabbed a some packets of food then made my way back to my bedroom.

I walked in and through a few packets at my shirtless friend who was sprawled out over my bed.

"Thanks princess," he said, moving over to make space for me. I jump onto the bed from the doorway, almost landing on him, making him jump; I could feel him glaring at me. I laughed as he made a loud, groaning noise. He never likes me doing that. He always said I should be more careful, like he never did anything stupid. I never listened anyway.

"Soo... what are we watching now?" I asked as he started to flick through the TV shows on Netflix.

"Either Teen wolf or The vampire Diaries." He said.

Such manly choices, I thought.

"We've already watched Teen Wolf 3 times." I said whined. I likes the show but every 5 seconds Bellamy would say a weird fact about Dylan O'Brien.

Did you know he has a dog called Maggie? because I did.

It was annoying... and slightly weird sometimes.

Bellamy moved his arm under his head, using it as a pillow.

"Yes, but the fourth time you can always notice the smaller things." he said lazily. A smile started to form on my face.

"Well... your very good at noticing small things, aren't you?" I said trying not to laugh. We were so mature.

I noticed him smile for a second. It was so quick that I thought I had imagined it.

"They are a lot easy to notice when they are bigger," he replied smiling. "...I think we should watch the Vampire Diaries first."

"Okay. I heard its full of hot guys," Fine by me.

"I heard its full of hot chicks," He replied. I laughed and hit him with my pillow. He laughed too, pressing the play button, ignoring my pillow.

 _OCTAVIA POV_

It was 2 am when I knocked on Clarke door. I knew she would still be awake, whether Bellamy was in there or not. And he nearly always was. I could hear them arguing through the doors, probably about who should answer the door.

I walked in anyway.

Bellamy was sitting up, using the wall the bed was pressed up against to sit up, while Clarke was using a couple of pillows.

"Oh come on, Damon doesn't love her. He's an ass." Clarke had a stubborn look on her face, obviously not shipping it.

"Just look at the way he stares at her when she's not looking. There's no way he feels nothing for her." Bellamy said frustratingly, knowing she wouldn't some reason he was shirtless even though it was supposed to snow in a few days and it was freezing cold.

"They are just friends, and Stefan looks at her that way too, but- Hi O." She said finally noticing me.

"I had a very similar conversation with Murphy today." I said.

"Did you start watching the show too?" Clarke ask, not noticing where I was going with this. Bellamy chuckled.

"What?" Clarke asked looking at him.

"Nothing," he said, looking away from her.

"No, it wasn't about this show. It was about you too." I smiled uncontrollably on the last sentence. Teasing them was so fun. I know they both secretly enjoyed. They would never admit that though.

I left the room after Clarke ditched a pillow at me. "Have fun you too." I called out from down the hall. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and walked back to my room.

Monty, Jasper, Harper, Miller, Murphy, Lincoln, Maya and Raven were all sitting in a circle on the floor in my room. They all looked up as I walked in.

"Explain everything with detail,"said Jasper excitedly. The rest of them nodded, smiling.

I smiled and sat down, joining them, not leaving out a single detail.

BELLAMY POV

Octavia left and we went back to watching the show, with a few friendly arguments during episodes. Around 4 am we only had 4 episodes left in season 1. Clarke had moved from her throne of pillows, to next to me, leaning on the wall.

Clarke moved, trying to get comfortable. A few strand of her golden-colored hair had escaped from her pony tail. She moved her hand and pushed them behind her ear before I had a chance to.

I look back at the television when I realized I had been staring.

A few minutes later the interesting part of the episodes was over and people were just talking. A looked back a Clarke but she was already looking at me. I smirked.

"See something you like, Princess?" I asked, still looking at her.

She blushed by recovered quickly.

"No, only you," she said smiling.

I narrowed my eyes a her.

I wrapped my hand around waist and threw us across the bed so we were both laying down, with me on top of her. My legs were on either side of hers and my arms were holding me up so I wasn't crushing her but she couldn't get up.

"Really?" I asked. I could feel her laughing underneath me. She reached up and pushed my hair out of my eyes, using both her hands.

"I should really get a hair cut," I said, trying not to let it get awkward. I often through her across the bed and did this but we were normally laughing or I was trying to tickle her. She was very ticklish, and I often took advantage of that.

"Nah, because then I would be able to see your face," she said giggling.

"Hey!" I said, acting offended. She started to laugh even harder.

"I'm kidding. You look a lot better with longer hair." She said, blushing so slightly that most people wouldn't be able to even notice.

"Is that your way of calling me good looking?" Asked, moving my face closer to hers, to intimidate her.

She put her hands on my bare chest, pushing me, making me sit up. I smiled and got off her.

"I would never say that. It would just increase your giant ego." She said smiling, getting comfortable on the wall again.

"My ego is average, especially considering my good looks," I said smiling.

Clarke put her head on my shoulder as soon as I was sitting against the wall.

Clarke was asleep when it went to the next episode. I stop it and turned the television off.

"Goodnight Princess," I said. She moved her head on my shoulder and murmured something but no coherent words came out. I smiles and kissed her on the fore head before resting my head on top of hers.

"I got photos," I heard Octavia yell from down the hall. I laughed quietly.

Sleep came quickly.

 **REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. IT WILL GET MORE INTERESTING SOON**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING :)**


	2. Just Friends

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEW(S)!**

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

 _this font_ = flashbacks

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! ( I WISH I OWNED THE 100 BECAUSE THERE WOULD BE SO MANY SEASONS ( AND BELLARKE ;) )**

BELLAMY POV

 _"Hey, O. How was school?" I ask Octavia, walking into the kitchen, putting my school bag on the counter. She was sitting at the breakfast table... with someone else._

 _There was a small, blonde girl, with big, beautiful blue eyes. My stomach immediately flipped. She smiled at me and it felt worse._

 _"Hi, Bell!" Octavia shouted before running into me. She wrapped her arms around my waist. She was so small, even though I was only 3 years older than her._

 _"This is Clarke. My best friend," She said excitedly._

 _"Hi," she said, swing around in circles on the chair._

 _Octavia didn't have many friends. Most of the kids teased her because we weren't as rich as everyone else._

 _Octavia was looking at me, with her big brown eyes, waiting for my approval._

 _"Hi," I replied, putting my hand on top of Octavia head, messing up her hair, smiling._

 _Octavia laughed and ran outside, motioning for Clarke to follow her. Clarke stopped swinging and made her way towards the door, a little dizzy._

 _She stopped and looked at me with appreciation. She smiled before running outside._

 _Clarke and Octavia had been inseparable for months after that. She was always at our house. She didn't like being at home because her parents were always fighting and my mum didn't mind as long as they were quiet and stayed out of her way._

 _"How old are you?" Asked Clarke as she walked into the kitchen, Octavia not following, which was a change._

 _"9," I replied with a sense of superiority._

 _"I'm 7," She said sitting next to me. I looked at her. Something about her made me feel anxious and nervous. I didn't like her for making me feel that way. It scared me._

 _"Great," I said acting uninterested._

 _"Octavia talks about you a lot. She really cares about you," She said looking at me, and crossing her legs._

 _"She talks about you a lot too. She's really glad your her friend," I said. The smile on Clarkes face made a warm tingling sensation go through me. Why the hell does she make me feel these things?_

 _"Where's your dad?" she asked._

 _I snapped._

 _"Look.. we don't have a perfect family, or a perfect life like you. Stop acting like a spoiled Princess and leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to be friends with you, and I don't want to know you!" I shouted harshly. She stood up soundlessly and walked out of the room, not looking at me._

 _I took a deep breath._

 _Idiot._

 _She asked a simple, innocent question. Why couldn't I have just answered her?_

 _Why did you have to yell? It wasn't her fault._

 _Clarke stopped in the doorway. "Perfects boring. You and Octavia are fun." She said, sounding sad, before leaving._

 _I regretted those words as soon as she left._

 _Good job Bellamy_

I jumped awake, as if being pulled from a nightmare.

CLARKE POV

"Ugh," I groaned throwing my school bag across my room then flopping onto my bed.

"How was school," asked Bellamy, walking into my room, stopping when he saw me.

I don't know where he spent his time when I wasn't at school, he was rarely in his room so he was probably with Murphy or Lincoln.

"Great," I said sarcastically. "3 hours of sleep is not enough to get through that hellish place,"

Bellamy chuckled sexily - I mean... normally. What?! Wow... where did that come from? I sat up and ran my hand through my tangled hair, feeling a lit bit shocked.

Bellamy laid down on my bed next to me. He looked liked he hadn't slept properly.

We all had demons that came alive in our nightmares.

Which is why we had started sleeping together in he first place.

 _Bellamy had always hated me, but we put that aside in front of Octavia but when we were alone we weren't very nice to each other._

 _Until the night my dad died._

 _One night when Octavia had gone to visit her dad who live a few hours away, I had shown up to the Blake's house in tears. I lived done the road from them and often walked over but not this late, and not when only Bellamy was home._

 _He took one look at the state I was in and he hugged me. It felt great even if we never got along and I barely knew him. He invited me in and we ended up sitting on the lounge, not saying anything but he had his arm around me and let me cry, till his shirt was soaked with tears._

 _He never said so but I knew he regretted all the horrible things he had said to me. I did too._

 _We ended up asleep on the couch. Aurora, their mother, got many photo's of that miraculous sight._

 _She noticed that me and Bellamy never got along. I don't know how Octavia never realized._

 _My mum had shown up, not long after and hauled me out of their house. Bellamy fought back, yelling at my mother that it was her fault my dad died and That I didn't want to go with her. I didn't but she was too mad at mr for me running out of the house to care._

 _Later that night when I was on bed, alone, I heard a knocking sound on my window. It was Bellamy. I sneaked outside and we ended up hugging outside for almost half an hour, before he had to go._

 _He never left my side after that._

I looked at my best friend, who had his eyes shut. All though primary school and high school he never went more than 2 weeks without having a girlfriend and they never lasted more than few weeks at the most.

A lot of girls where always jealous of me because I hung out with him, until he graduated, then I spent most of my time with Octavia during school.

Bellamy was attractive. I had always known that. I had never seen him as more than a best friend... but if we were more... would it work?

"Your staring," he said without opening his eyes.

He had always been able to read me like a book, even with his eyes shut. Bellamy was harder to see through. He often had his walls up, even sometimes with me. He wasn't used to letting people in.

I laughed and rolled on top of him. My hands were next to his head, holding up most of my weight, and my legs were on either side of his.

He smiled and opened his eyes, then placed his hands on my waist, pulling me closer.

Of coarse this was the moment Octavia walked in.

"Damn it! I forgot my camera," She said loudly. We both jumped.

I rolled off of him and sat up quickly, like nothing had happened. Bellamy did the same, just a bit slower, and with his famous smirk on his face.

Octavia had a huge smile on her face.

"You guys owe me $5!" she shouted down the hall, probably to her big group of friends. Me and Bellamy get along with them but didn't hang out with them often because all they did was talk about us dating, or when we where going to tell them that we had been secretly dating.

We had our own fandom, and I didn't know how to feel about that, but it was normally pretty funny.

I'm pretty sure they had even started a bet for whenever we do cute things.

"Do you guys want to come with us to the movies?" she asked leaning on my doorway.

"I'm in," said Bellamy getting up and stretching.

"I can't I have a big test to study for," I said a bit disappointed.

"Why bother studying. Your going to ace it anyway," he said smiling.

"The only reason I ace tests is because I study for them," I said, smiling too.

"It won't be the same without you," he said pouting. I knew he was just putting that on the mess around with Octavia.

And its was working

"I can't believe you too aren't dating," Octavia said shaking her head and moving to walk down the hallway.

"We're just friends," I said getting up off my bed, my voice serious.

"Just friends?" Bellamy mocked. "Ouch, Clarke," he said putting his hand on his heart, actually looking hurt.

I laughed and shook my head. I walked over and kissed him on the cheek, having to stand on my toes to reach him.

"Have fun," I said before he winked at me and walked off, joining Octavia and her big group of smiling friends who were all watching us.

 **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND THERE AREN'T TO MANY MISTAKES!**

 **THINGS GET INTERESTING SOON, I PROMISE!**

 **REVIEW?**


	3. Just Keeping Swimming

**HEY!**

 **THOUGHTS ON HOW TO MAKE THE STORY BETTER?**

 **DISCLAIMER: ONLY PLOT IS MINE**

CLARKE POV

I always enjoyed swimming, especially by myself. I felt free. To float in the water.

Bellamy hated swimming, even in the pool. Octavia said he had always had a fear of water but she never told me why.

So I never asked.

The water was a bit cold since it was coming up to winter but I didn't mind.

I came to the surface, taking in a deep breath.

I wasn't alone.

"Hi," said the boy.

He looked my age, and hot, which was an upside.

But not in the same way Bellamy was.

He was slim, with straight black hair, and he didn't realize he was good looking, while Bellamy used it as an advantage.

"Hey," I said smiling and swimming to the side, next to where he was standing.

"I'm Finn," He said smiling.

He sat down gracefully, putting his legs in the water.

"Clarke," I replied, pulling myself up onto the edge.

BELLAMY POV

I sat in Clarkes room on her bed, reading one of the books off her shelf.

Clarke wanted to go for a swim and after a few minutes of her trying to get me to go, she went by herself.

She always wore her hair up when she went swimming. It was the only time she did. She looked even more beautiful when it was up because you could see all of her face.

A smile sneaked on to my face.

Dammit! She couldn't leave my brain for 5 seconds, could she? I though, getting up and placing the book back on the shelf, feeling anxious and frustrated.

I didn't like Clarke like that. She was my best friend. She was beautiful. Hell! She was sexy. But that mean't nothing.

Octavia barged her way into the room, with a slightly pissed of expression on her face.

"Move!" She demanded pushing me out of the way, making her way to the window.

"O, what's going on?" I asked, joining her at the window, feeling confused. What I saw made me fell sick in my stomach, and my face didn't hide what I was feeling, for once.

Clarke was sitting next to Finn Collins.

A complete tool bag.

Octavia had dated him awhile ago, until he hit her.

He got hit back twice as hard by Octavia.

I had never felt more proud.

"You don't like this too. Good," she said, moving away from the curtain. I joined her, not wanting Clarke to see me.

"They have been talking for over half an hour," She said, looking very anxious.

"It's probably nothing," I said, not sure whether I was saying that to comfort her or myself.

"Nothing doesn't stay nothing for very long. Clarke doesn't know about Finn. I never told her." Said Octavia freaking out, sitting down on her bed.

I went back to the window.

Clarke was standing up.

Thank god she was leaving, I thought, sighing in relief.

"O," I said, motioning for her to come and see.

She got there just in time to see him get up too, kiss Clarke on the cheek, and wave goodbye before leaving.

The smile on her face said everything.

Clarke Griffin was about to fall hard.

OCTAVIA POV

She wouldn't normally do this. Clarke had always had difficulty making friends, and refused to let anyone in anymore except me and Bellamy.

That should have not have happened.

"We know nothing," I said walking out of the room. I stopped at the door way and looked at my brother who looked slightly shocked.

"Agreed?" I asked him. He would keep his mouth shut for her sake. He would do anything for her... and me.

He didn't say anything. He just nodded.

I left the room just as Clarke came in, a huge smile on her face.

I smiled at her, like nothing was wrong.

"How was the pool?" I asked.

"Great." She said smiling even harder.

I smiled and nodded before continuing my walk down the hall.

This wasn't apart of the plan, I thought, and steered my way to Lincolns room.

BELLAMY POV

Me and Clarke made our way to the kitchen, after she had gotten changed and dried off. With me out of the room of coarse.

Pretending I knew nothing was hard, but I would for her sake.

"Your mum called when you were swimming," Clarke stopped walking, with a horrified look on her face.

She turned and looked at me.

"You didn't tell her anything did you?" she said looking nervous.

"What would I have told her?" I said continuing to walk.

"Bell." She said. Only her and Octavia had ever called me that. I turned and looked at her.

"I didn't tell her anything. I said if she wanted to talk to you then she should get rid of the urge and get a life, because you didn't want to see her." I moved closer to her.

"She was worried about you though," my voice was low and I was only centimeters away from her. I was looking down at her, and her eyes weren't leaving mine.

"Thank you," she said so quietly I barely heard her.

Her arms came up and wrapped around my neck. She was on her toes to reach me and her head was burred into my shoulder.

I held her closer to me, resting my head on her shoulder. She was only a head shorter than me; we still fit perfectly together.

"Hey Clarke," said a voice from behind me.

We broke up, and I turned around.

My heart sang.

My three least favorite people, standing next to each other.

Clarke looked horrified.

"Hi Mum." she said, her voice shaking.

 **I'M PROBABLY NOT GOING TO POST FOR A DAY OT TWO. REVIEW FOR AN EARLIER CHAPTER**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**


End file.
